


Something about rules

by Itinessity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil has more than 3 eyes, Dark, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О правилах, которые стоит соблюдать. О том, как быть правильным. Идеальным. Во имя Стрекс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about rules

**Author's Note:**

> Хэдканон: у Сесила по всему телу есть глаза. У Кевина они тоже были.

Иголки — то, что Кевин любит больше всего. Иголки и ощущение вибрации связок в горле. И, конечно же, невероятное красное. Весь счастливый мир невероятно красный. 

— Доброго дня, Дезерт-Блаффс. Доброго дня, — Кевин щелкает тумблером. Табличка «Вы в эфире» гаснет. Она всегда должна гаснуть — таковы правила. Иных правил не существует, ведь они нарушают прекрасный устав прекрасной Корпорации. Кевин поворачивается на стуле и широко, радостно улыбается. 

— Как тебе эфир? — он вскакивает с места. Сегодня у него гости. Ему так важна оценка! Ему важно нравиться, ведь он должен нравиться всем. Это правило. Нельзя нарушать правила. 

Сесил что-то мычит. Его рот завязан, он кусает собственный галстук. Сесил не бережет вещи. Это неправильно. 

Кевин присаживается около него на пол, берет за руку и заглядывает в глаза. Сначала — в тот, что на ладони. Потом — на запястье. Глаза моргают. Зрачок расширен. Может, тут слишком темно? 

Кевину нравятся широкие стежки. Но здесь, кажется, от них будет мало толку, верно? Сесил отчаянно дергается, его приходится схватить за руку. Сесил не понимает массы очевидного и мешает рабочему процессу. 

Сесила нужно научить хорошим и правильным вещам. Кевин уверен в этом. Также как и в том, что солнце состоит из яичницы, оплетенной тонкими нитками. Это ведь так правильно. 

Кевин берет большую иголку. Она красивая. Она красиво темнеет. 

Обычно Кевин заправляет в игольное ушко толстую сыромятную нитку. Обычно Кевин приводит в порядок себя — ведь нитки иногда могут рваться. Но сегодня он хочет заботиться о Сесиле. Сесил ведь не знает, как позаботиться о себе сам.  
Его глаза — все сто двадцать шесть испуганных глаз Сесила — светятся тошнотворным сиреневым. Этот цвет неправильный. Такой цвет никто не одобрит. Такой цвет должен быть запрещен. Но пока запрета нет, Кевин может сделать хоть что-то с неправильностью мироздания. Это его обязанность. 

Сесил конвульсивно дергается, стоит Кевину осторожно вогнать иголку в зрачок. Ну что Сесил как маленький, в самом деле! Кевин бурчит себе под нос, что в таком возрасте стыдно настолько не следить за собой.  
С трудом (иголка слишком тонкая) он тянет глаз вверх. Сесилу не сидится на месте. Вот непоседа. 

Кевин с неудовольствием думает, что ему придется делать все немного неправильно. Он берет глаз пальцами, дергает и вынимает из ладони Сесила. Конечно, это не самый лучший подход к работе — но что делать, если у Сесила все так запущено? Кевин вздыхает, откидывает глазное яблоко, в котором гаснет этот ужасный цвет, и берется за иголку. Теперь уже с ниткой. 

Шить по тонкой коже ладони очень просто. Это, в конце концов, не спина. Впрочем, спиной им только предстоит заняться.

Сесил тонко воет, почти не заглушаемый галстуком. Неужели прокусил? Он может выглядеть неопрятно после этого. Кевину не хотелось бы подобного — неопрятный гость бьет по имиджу радиостанции. А уж неопрятный ведущий!..  
Но нет, галстук на месте. Просто у Сесила очень мощный голос. Кевин немного завидует. 

По щекам и рукам Сесила течет что-то черное. Кевин качает головой. Сесил такой эмоциональный. Это черное пропитывает ему рубашку и брюки (особенно много на груди и левом бедре). Кевин прикидывает, во что бы переодеть своего дорогого друга. Как хорошо, что у них один размер. 

Кевин осторожно стирает кончиком пальца слезы из уголков глаза на запястье. Улыбается. Сесил, Сесил. Такой милый. 

Кевин смотрит на собственные запястья, вспоминая, как правильно зашивать, чтобы кожа не слишком натягивалась при работе. Кивает. 

Его взгляд падает на ручку, которая валяется неподалеку. Он знает: в Найт-Вейле запрещены письменные принадлежности. Наверное, поэтому Сесила так трясет, стоит поднести ее к быстро моргающему глазу. 

Кевин улыбается еще раз. Еще шире. 

Он будет заботиться о Сесиле. 

А потом Сесил научится делать это сам. 

У него не будет выбора.


End file.
